The use of manufactured camouflaged material is an extension of the use of natural materials to cause a structure or individual to blend into its natural background and escape visual detection. The development of camouflage materials has lead to the manufacture of clothing with the same purpose as the use of such natural materials. The use of colored camouflage material imprinted with a pattern corresponding to the background terrain occupied by a user is well known. While camouflage materials which rely strictly on patterning may provide a degree of concealment, a wearer may nonetheless still be detected by his or her body profile standing out in relief relative to the background terrain. In order to address this deficiency, it has been recognized that so-called three-dimensional fabrics including a substrate layer and integrated outwardly protruding leaf elements may be utilized to disrupt the wearer's profile. By way of example only, U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,320 (incorporated by reference) discloses three-dimensional camouflage fabric manufactured from a net base to which is affixed along spaced lines an overlying sheet of camouflage material. The sheet of camouflage material is cut along opposite sides of the spaced lines in shapes and patterns to simulate natural vegetation, terrain, and shadows. U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,978 (incorporated herein by reference) discloses a method and apparatus for raising lobes of camouflage material away from the fabric plane by heat treating. While such practices may provide structures with good camouflage protection, such manufacturing techniques are relatively complex and may result in substantial quantities of wasted material in the cut-out zones of the overall overlying sheet structure.